US 2005-0223237 A1 discloses an emotion-controlled system for processing multimedia data. It comprises a multimedia system for presenting multimedia content to the user, an emotion model means for determining the emotional state of the user during the presentation of the multi-media content and an editing unit for changing the multimedia content in accordance with the emotional state of the user in order to present the changed multimedia content by the multimedia system. The multimedia system may comprise not only display and loudspeakers but also other environmental devices such as lights or the like. According to the user's emotional state, a home entertainment system might receive and process emotion information and adapt the environment to such stimuli. If, for example, the user is watching a scary movie and the physical changes related to fear, such as a high heart beat rate or high blood pressure are submitted to the emotion model means and then afterwards the emotional state of fear is submitted to the editing means, then the multimedia system may adapt the environment by dimming down the light or increasing the sound in order to emphasize the emotion felt by the user.
A problem of the known system is that the user might not be particularly scared by the movie on its own, so that the environment is never adapted to emphasize such an emotion.